


Fuite

by Euroz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Mute!Harry, UA, empath!Remus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euroz/pseuds/Euroz
Summary: Harry, Rémus et Sirius vivent dans une ville moldus où ils ne sont pas vraiment accepter à cause de la différence des trois hommes. Un couple et un qui ne parle qu'en mouvement. [C]





	Fuite

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, je ne me fais pas de l'argent sur cette histoire. J'ai juste eus une note : un apologue d'une trentaine de lignes (fais beaucoup plus) parlant d'un défaut ou d'une qualité humaine.
> 
> Info : cette fiction est très centrée, il n'y a l'intervention de trois personnages de l'histoire originelle.

Le couple avançait heureux dans la rue, bondée de monde, malgré les regards de purs haines de quelque passants. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la réception d'un restaurant. Le plus âgé s'avança vers l'hôtesse d'accueil avec un sourire poli aux lèvres.

_ Bonjour mademoiselle.

_ Messieurs. Que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Nous avons une réservation pour midi. La jeune femme regarda les deux hommes, dédaigneuse. « Il est hors de question qu'un couple d'anormaux mange ici ! Cet établissement est parfaitement normal. »

_ A quel nom, monsieur ?

_ Lupin. Monsieur Lupin, s'il vous plaît.

Elle se pencha sur son registre et fit mine de chercher. Le plus jeune s'était rapproché et semblait discuter avec son compagnon.

_ Je suis désolé, monsieur mais… Je ne trouve pas votre réservation. Et comme le restaurant est plein…

La femme fit un geste vers l'intérieure de l'enseigne avec un sourire plus que faux. L'aîné poussa un profond soupire et se tourna vers l'autre, ses yeux marrons dorés criaient pardon.

_ Il semblerait que notre réservation ait été effacée, Harry.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, signa le petit brun.

Le regard de l'hôtesse de durcit. « Ne peut-il pas ouvrir la bouche au lieu de faire ses mouvements idiots ? Non mais. » Pensa-t-elle haineuse.

_ Nous allons vous laisser. Au revoir, mademoiselle.

Le couple quitta le restaurant et la jeune femme eut un sourire suffisant : l'établissement restait normal.

Le jeune corbeau savait que son aîné était déçu par la réaction de la réceptionniste. Son don était douloureux dans ses moments là, hors de son travail cela pouvait lui causer beaucoup de peine. Surtout quand ils sortaient tous les deux, Harry avait horreur que son compagnon soit triste. Il toqua à la porte de son parrain pour qu'il l'aide à soulagé la peine de l'homme aux yeux d'or.

_ Harry ! C'est encore Rémus ?

Le plus jeune lui jeta 'Le' regard. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa voix pour s'exprimer et même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu. L'événement qui avait prit la vie de ses parents, lui avait laissé la sienne mais au prix de sa voix.

_ Qui veux-tu que se soit, signa rapidement Harry.

_ Pourquoi ai-je posé la question ! Aller viens. On va faire rire ton amour.

Rémus regarda une dernière fois la ville derrière eux. Harry était accroché à son pull et son parrain les attendait un peu plus haut sur la route. Il avait été décidé qu'ils partaient quand Harry avait évité de peu de se faire passer à tabac. Il se tourna vers le plus jeune et signa :

_ Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi, signa-t-il en retour.

« Il y aura toujours des gens pour nous traiter d'anormaux mais c'est une nouvelle aventures. »

Ils tournèrent le dos à la ville et à leur passé.


End file.
